Water-soluble unitized dose products have become popular in recent years. The compositions held within the water-soluble film must have a controlled amount of water so as not to preemptively dissolve the film. Instead of water, unitized dose compositions comprise solvents to solubilise ingredients and act as a carrier. In addition to these effects, solvents in the composition within the product or within the film, plasticise the film, making it more elastic and supple. However depending on the choice of solvent or amount thereof, the Applicants have found that the solvent can also negatively affect the film structure and integrity. The Applicants have found that solvents can affect whether or not, or the speed of which components of the composition migrate or weep through the film. This is particularly a problem where the weeping is excessive and the pouch takes on a slimy, unpleasant feeling. Moreover if weeping is too great, the external surface of the pouch becomes moist, and premature dissolution of points in the film results in adjacent pouches sticking to one another. Furthermore, if the pouch is a multi-compartment pouch comprising different, potentially incompatible, compositions in each compartment, then migration of the composition from one compartment to another can have other undesirable consequences. For example, a migrating component of the composition may deactivate andenzyme or perfume, or a dye may colour the other composition, or cause an unwanted reaction. Hence the object of the present invention has been to reduce the above problems, by reducing and controlling the level of weeping and migration of a composition or components of the composition through the film.